sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot (HWP)
This part is the pilot of the series Homeworld's Phase. It is written and created by Corrupted Cup. It is released on March 9 2019 Synopsis Homeworld at it's finest days Story Homeworld. A planet of the extraordinary beings; inside a star system of the unknown. Crawling upon this planet lies adequate citizens called "Gems". Gems are the type of beings possessing powerful skills and powers like no other. Like humans, Gems are also ruled by leaders. These leaders are called Diamonds, also known as The Matriarchs of the Gem Empire. There are only four known existing diamonds and they rule the Gem Empire, expanding it throughout the cosmos. These diamonds are Pink Diamomd, Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond and White Diamond [ EVENTS INSIDE OF PINK DIAMOND'S PALACE ] "Hey Pearl!" Pink Diamond shouted, echoing throughout the halls of her glistening palace, "Yes, my diamond?" Pink Pearl replied, "Hey, can you check out on those Olivines? The last time I checked they were having trouble dealing with those little crawlers I got on Ignus-2B" Pink Diamond requested on her. There was a momentary silence before she spoke, she knew she would be insulted by one of the Olivines because of their rude behavior. "Which facet, my diamond?" She hesitantly replied, "Facet 871, those greedy Olivines that you once reported to me" Pink Diamond said with a smug look on her face. Pink Pearl look down and became mute for a while before finally accepting the order. "Right on it, my diamond" Pink Pearl's weak response, "Thanks Pearl! You're the best!" Pink Diamond squealed. Pink Pearl walked out of the chamber and closed the door, she was very scared of the Olivines mostly the leader of Facet 871, Olivine Facet 871 Cut 67 Pink Pearl walked silent through the halls as a worried face slowly grew on her. On her way to the Organic Chamber she saw Blue Diamond, whose organizing all of the organics in the chamber. Pink Pearl was in shock to see a diamond taking care of a gem's own duty. "Oh great! Pink's Pearl, come and lock them up. You don't wanna get them loose, won't you?" Blue Diamond said as she smirked at Pink Pearl "Of course, Blue Diamond. But may I ask, Blue Diamond, where are the Olivines that were assigned here?" Pink Pearl asked "The Olivines are temporarily moved in another location in the request of your diamond. They will be replaced with new ones" Blue Diamond answered. She noded and headed straight forward to the door with the organics jumping around. Pink Pearl hurried and locked them. She was utterly terrified that if one of the Olivines find her, she will be kicked and humiliated. It took her minutes before she could do so After locking up the organics, she saw White Diamond and Yellow Diamond as well as their pearls in a distance, talking about relocating some gems into different stations. There are three batches of gems. Bismuths, Cyprines and Olivines. She stood quiet and listened to the conversation "Where shall we put the Cyprines, White?" Yellow Diamond asked White Diamond, "Maybe over to the cooling plant in Livca 21G along with the Lapis Lazulis" White replied with a bit of uncertainity on her face "Ok. Now Cyprines, your leader and a Kornerupine will assist you to Livca 21G. Pearl, go inform a Kornerupine to assist these Cyprines to Livca 21G" Yellow stated to the Cyprines and Yellow Pearl "Right away, My diamond" Yellow Pearl replied Before she could even finish hearing the conversation, she could notice that all of the Olivines are staring and grinning at her. She felt uneasy and started walking back without knowing at where she is going. It took her some time before she could get a far enough distance from them. But before she could even do so, she bumped onto Yellow Pearl who was talking to a Kornerupine. "AGH! Watch where you're going!" Yellow Pearl yelled "Forgive me" Pink Pearl replied She hurried up and ran back to Pink Diamond's palace, but again, before she could do so one of the Olivines grabbed her wrist and won't let her go. "Hey pearly, how are you? Too bad I'm getting moved, oh wait! I will still see you somewhere" the Olivine whispered, not trying to caught the diamond's attension and she let Pink Pearl go. Pink Pearl quickly dashed away. "Hey pearl! Got chased by a bunch of Olivines again? I told you, they're nothing but a bunch of green rocks! Just don't get in their way and you'll be fine" Pink Diamond exclaimed at Pink Pearl "It's not that my diamond. I just am tensed of what has been happening all day" Pink Pearl replied. "Oh! Then let me cheer you up with these Rubies struggling to form a circle" Pink Diamond cheerly said. On the outside there were 15 Rubies trying to fuse by forming a circle. The Rubies were making random blobs rather than making a circle. On the other side, there was the head master of that Ruby's group screaming at them, telling them that they're doing it wrong without knowing what a circle is. Pink Diamond laughed and laughed and laughed and Pink Pearl just chuckled "See pearl? These rubies are the best!" Pink Diamond said as ahe laughed "At being comedians. But in combat, no" Pink Pearl said. They continued watching the Rubies fail and fail. Pink Diamond was certain that owning and ordering gems like them would be easy, but her demands were too high for it to look like it will be Characters Presented Ending Notes Finally! After 2 months I've finished the pilot. It took me that long because I really don't know how start it. Anyways if you want to suggest things for this go here! Anyways I hope you guys liked and I will look forward to your comments